


Regal Miscreants {art}

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which I almost titled these "Royalty, Bitches."





	Regal Miscreants {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The series title is from S2E3 "Divine Eliminations," when Eliot exhorts his friends to "Be regal, miscreants," and the individual titles are the cognomens that they took when crowned (yes, I had to figure out what those names after their names are called; it's really hard to look something up when you don't know the name of it :D). I tried to find objects that were significant to each character. Some were really easy and obvious, like Q's book, and Alice's glass horse. Others, not so much. El is so much more than someone who really likes to drink, and yet it really is a defining characteristic of his, so he's our King of Cups. It was really hard to find an object representing Margo's absolute need to be in charge that isn't the crown she's already wearing, but she's always handing her friends wine bottles. :D
> 
> Drawn using PS with a Wacom Bamboo tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: These are non-profit fanworks; no harm intended, no money made

### High King Eliot the Spectacular and King Quentin the Moderately Socially Maladjusted

[](https://orig00.deviantart.net/188d/f/2018/073/1/d/1d7eeeddfe661b7467bddd9ce59835f9-dc5wdx0.jpg)

### High Queen Margo the Destroyer and Queen Alice the Wise

[ ](https://orig00.deviantart.net/2a76/f/2018/073/e/3/e3456359999ac6b0524d270064386acc-dc5wdxi.jpg)

Also on  
[Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/171879327794/regal-miscreants-in-which-i-nearly-titled-this) | DA: [part one](https://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Regal-Miscreants-part-one-735503220)/[part two](https://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Regal-Miscreants-part-two-735503238) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/55442.html) | [LJ](https://altocello.livejournal.com/46455.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to Amphigoury and Artcollisions for being my betas and cheerleaders!


End file.
